Here For You
by jm875
Summary: One-shot. Alex, Jo, and their two kids attend a 4th of July cookout at the Shepherd's.


**Author's Note: **Hi! So after months of zero Jolex on the show, I finally decided to write a fanfic. This is a pretty random one shot, not really based off of anything going on in the show right now. However, I've absolutely hated the way Meredith has been treating Alex and Jo, so the Meredith/Jo interaction is based on what I desperately hope could happen one day in the future. Some lines are based on past episodes, seasons, scenes, etc. I've never EVER done this before, so please be kind! It was fun, though, so please leave reviews and suggestions on how I can improve and possible ideas for future stories. Meredith will likely seem OOC in this, only because she's actually being nice to Alex and Jo...

Rated T for one, tiny line where Alex calls Jo hot..,

**Disclaimer: **Shonda owns everything, not me. If I did, Alex and Jo would have a major story line in every episode with at least 10 minutes of screen time per week.

* * *

"Watch out!" Alex called before running down the diving board, jumping, and doing a forward flip into the deep end of the pool. Landing with a big splash and applause among the other swimmers, he popped his head up above water looking smug. "And that's how you do it, pretty boy."

Jackson Avery glared. "Fine. Next time you run down that death board, fall, and land on your face, don't come to me looking for a nose repair."

Alex dived from his place in the water over to Jackson and wrestled him under the water. They both proceeded to be tackled by the three young boys in the water with them.

Jo watched with a smirk from her place on the Shepherd's back porch. Meredith Grey stood near her, tending to the grill. Derek had taken some of Grey Sloan Memorial's other doctors on a tour of the newly renovated rooms inside the Dream House.

Looking around, Jo realized that five years ago, she never would have felt comfortable relaxing at a July 4th cookout at the Shepherds. Years ago, when she was still a resident, hanging out with Alex's attending friends intimidated her. Why would they want to get to know some lowly resident like Jo, anyways? But now, watching the festivities around her, with three-month-old baby Madison resting on her chest sound asleep, she couldn't imagine spending the summer holiday anywhere else. Surrounded by her small, perfect family, and her GSMH friends, Jo realized just how far she had come since her first day as a surgical resident.

April, Arizona, and Callie stood chatting near the pool, wine glasses in hand. Jo watched as they all started laughing at something Sofia and Harper—Jackson and April's six-year-old daughter—did in the shallow end of the pool. Alex and Jackson were still playing in the pool with the kids. Richard, Owen, and Amelia had gone inside with Derek to see the new house changes, leaving Jo and Meredith alone on the porch.

Jo smiled, watching Alex do a cannonball into the pool. Parker—Jo and Alex's three-year-old pride and joy—sat on the edge of the pool, float secured around his midsection, giggling and clapping at his father's antics. His light brown hair tossed in the summer breeze. His smile and laugh never failed to bring light into Jo's life. It was infectious, and until she met Parker, Jo didn't think she could ever love someone as much as she did Alex. She was wrong. Her heart swelled. And after Parker, Jo was proven wrong again. Baby Madison had her parents wrapped around her finger from the second she was born.

Jo turned to Meredith. "You know, I think you putting a pool into the backyard has given Alex more joy than your own kids…"

Meredith laughed. "Yeah, well, when Derek and I started discussing the idea, I think Alex begged us to go through with it more than Zola did." Jo smiled, looking back at her boys splashing around. Alex was now slowly swimming around the deep end with Parker clinging to his back.

"This is a great party, Meredith, really. I know I already said it, but thanks for putting this together," Jo said with appreciation. She gently rubbed Madison's back to keep her asleep soundly.

Meredith brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Stop, Jo. We love having you all over, really. It's nice to get out of scrubs every once in a while anyways. I feel like we live at that damn hospital."

Jo smiled. "Yeah. Today's definitely been a nice distraction."

Meredith turned around to face Jo completely. She looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. "How's he handling everything?" Meredith asked.

Jo looked back at the pool, feeling slightly uncomfortable with where this conversation might be heading. She sighed. "He's okay. I think…"

Meredith picked up her beer from where it sat next to the grill. She grabbed another from the cooler on the floor, twisted the cap off, and handed it to Jo before sitting down next to her. "Jo, look, I know we haven't been friends for _that_ long, but it _has_ been a few years now. And I know we're not as close as me and Alex are, but I value our friendship. You _can_ talk to me. Especially about stuff like this. You two don't have to do everything alone."

Jo slightly smiled. "Thanks Meredith." She kissed the top of Madison's head. She took a sip of her beer, and after a short, contemplative pause, she began talking again. "He's just…He's…"

Meredith waited.

"He's not talking to me about it. At all. And I understand how hard it is for him to talk about his emotions, especially when it concerns his family," Jo blew out with frustration.

Meredith nodded, understanding. "You and I both know better than anyone that Alex doesn't like to show vulnerability. So it's expected he's going to pull away a little bit, you know?"

Jo started to get worked up. "I _do_ know that. I do. But this isn't just some small thing. This is big, Meredith. His mom died. Like, she _died_ and he won't say anything about it. Not since he told me. I just want to help him, but I feel like I can't help him like he needs me to when I don't know what he's feeling or thinking inside that stubborn head of his!"

Jo felt a tear leaking out of her left eye. She quickly brushed it away before Meredith could see, but the older doctor noticed. Meredith reached over and put a kind hand on Jo's arm. She gave a slight squeeze.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed," Meredith said. "But, maybe _this_ is all Alex needs right now."

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

Meredith nodded over to Alex, still in the pool. Jo followed her line of sight. Alex was holding both of Parker's small, chubby hands in his own, much larger left hand, gently gliding his son around the water. His right hand held his beer.

"I just mean," Meredith began, "that maybe right now Alex just needs to be around friends, and family, and forget for a little bit."

Jo didn't respond, watching her husband and son in thought.

Meredith continued. "Jo, I've seen Alex with a lot of girls over the years."

Jo's head whipped back around to face Meredith. "Thanks, Meredith. You never fail to remind me that one," she said jokingly.

Meredith laughed. "No, Jo, really. I have! But I've never, _ever _seen Alex love a woman like he does you. I've _never_ seen him trust a girl like he does you. He trusts you, Jo. And he'll talk to you, eventually. I know he will. Stay patient, let him come to you. Because he will. You know he will."

Jo smiled. "I know he will, too. I just worry about him. From nose dives into the pool to water gun antics in the backyard, I swear, I worry more having two kids and an Alex than I ever have during surgery" Jo lightened the mood.

Meredith winked. "Get used to it."

All of a sudden, a soaking wet Alex came jogging towards the two women, wet feet padding across the porch floor. "Hey Mer, you got towels inside? I forgot one." He didn't wait for an answer, bending quickly to kiss Jo and his baby girl on the forehead before bolting inside to dry off.

"Don't make puddles!" Meredith yelled after him.

* * *

Hours later, Jo stood outside the Madison's nursery and stretched. Her back ached after a long day. She loved her babies with all her heart, but the stress on her body of having kids never failed to make Jo feel years older than her actual 33 years of age.

She glanced at her watch. 10:33 p.m. They hadn't expected to stay at the Shepherd's for so long, but it was hard to pull away from such a needed distraction. And when Derek brought out the fire pit, Jo couldn't say no to Alex and Parker's begging eyes to let them stay for s'mores.

Walking down the hallway, she peeked into Parker's room one more time before heading downstairs. She creaked the door open carefully, knowing a loud sound could wake him up again. He laid still in bed, sound asleep. His Toy Story nightlight shed some light over the boy, allowing Jo to examine his face. His mouth was parted slightly open, deep breaths filling the room. She smiled, closing the door behind her.

Jo walked down the stairs to find Alex, Meredith's advice ringing in her ears. _Don't push him. You know this. After years of marriage, you __know__ that pushing him doesn't work. Don't do it. He'll come to you. He will. Stop worrying. He trusts you and he'll talk to you._

She reached the downstairs and headed into the living room, finding Alex spread out horizontally on the couch, on his back and fast sleep. _Their couch. _So many special memories involved this couch. Sports highlights flashed quietly on the television across the room.

Jo quietly made her way over to her husband. She crouched down near his face, settling on her knees on the floor. She gently began to brush her fingers through his brown hair. His mouth was parted slightly open. Gosh. It never failed to surprise her how much Alex and Parker resembled each other, especially when they were sleeping. _I hope Maddy will look just like them. _

Alex began to stir. His eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he said, voice hoarse from tiredness—and probably from too much yelling at the pool.

Jo smiled lovingly, continuing to fit her hands through his hair. "Hey…you gotta wear some sunscreen next time, babe. You're looking a little bit like Rudolph."

Alex smiled sleepily. "Sorry." Jo smiled. "Don't be, I kinda have a thing for red-nosed reindeer," she said, pecking him on the nose.

Alex laughed. "I don't know if I should appreciate that, or be weirded out by it…"

"I didn't complain when my Christmas elf costume got _you_ excited." Alex smiled as his eyes fluttered close again. "Mmm…you looked so hot in that…" Jo smiled.

"Alex…"

"Hmm?

"We should head upstairs. We have a long drive to Iowa tomorrow…"

"Okay…" He didn't move, eyes remaining closed.

"Alex?"

He finally opened his eyes, and shifted on the couch to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked. Jo could hear the rough tiredness in his voice. She wasn't a fool. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

Jo made eye contact with him, her eyes attempting to share the words that she didn't want to speak. Not yet. _You can talk to me about this. I know this is hard. Don't push me away, please. I've got you. _

"I love you."

Alex's eyes shifted downwards, quickly. He looked back up at her and shared the same, deep eye contact that she had initiated. He reached his hand to cup her face and brushed his thumb down her cheek.

"I know, Jo. I love you too. Just…" He stuttered.

Jo waited, patiently.

"I'm just not ready. Not yet..."

"I know, baby. C'mon, let's go to bed." She grabbed Alex's hand softly and squeezed it, leading him upstairs.


End file.
